


A PP THE SLUT（BKPP）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 警告：从头黄到尾，围绕题目，注意避雷
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 20





	A PP THE SLUT（BKPP）

A PP THE SLUT

浴室里闷的很，水汽在空间里互相挤压了很久，水流停下之后还是又潮又热。

pp从浴缸起身，足尖抬起划弄出水痕，皮肤挂不住水珠，从上而下一路滑下，他整个人湿漉漉的，泡了许久全身发粉发软，脸颊像热乎乎的糯米团子刚从咕嘟咕嘟的加热器上捞出一样。但比起娇憨，更多的是春情：湿润的发尾贴在额角，灯光下衬得皮肤晶莹温软，是椰子肉泡了糖水，从内而外散发着诱人的香气。水汽熏的眼尾也发红，浓密的睫毛沾了水珠贴在眼角，像镀了层雾感眼线，迷蒙的眼神被湿润的眉尾挑起，浓墨一般在肌肤上晕开，勾勒出狐狸一般的媚色。殷红的舌尖舔了舔唇珠，嘴角上翘，愉悦地眯起眼睛。

pp胡乱擦干了身体，虚虚披上浴袍，松松垮垮地挂在锁骨，真空着出了浴室。赤脚一步一步在地板上留下水痕，像猫科动物，灵巧地走向办公桌上许久未见的人。

billkin刚刚工作回来，西装外套挂在一边，白衬衫严谨地扣到了最上面一颗，他背对着门口，认真地盯着电脑屏幕上红绿起伏的线条。

pp带着水汽从后面环上他的肩膀，指尖从颈侧一路轻抚到喉间，轻巧地勾开上方扣子，细密炽热的触感搔痒着皮肤，他俯身亲吻脖颈，在起伏的肌肉线条上吻下了一个个湿润的唇形。随着弯下的动作，雪白的胸膛露出大片，暗色的股市背景反射出身后收揽不住的情色，billkin喉结滚动，眼神紧盯屏幕，镇定地阅读着数字。

pp把湿润的碎发撩到耳后，顺着动作抬脚跨坐上了billkin的大腿，绯红的面容正对上对方严肃的表情，pp笑了笑，塌下腰线，臀尖翘起，柔软丰腴的大腿根部贴着西装裤向前蹭了些许距离，在黑色裤子上留下水迹。前端软软的阴茎蹭上了皮带，而赤裸的私密地带更是紧贴着对方胯部，湿湿软软地蹭着布料扭动。

pp整个人都趴在billkin身上，环着对方脖颈，侧着脸舔弄着锁骨和喉结。胸膛相贴，柔软的皮肉被衬衫扣子磨得发红，pp硌得难受，软软地哼唧几声，但又好像得了趣，用粉红的乳尖抵着扣子磨蹭着，小小的乳头被冰凉的扣子一激，可怜地硬挺起来，像两颗红豆一样挂在胸口，随着呼吸一下下起伏。

billkin左手环住了他的后腰，拖住了身上放浪的人，偏过视线继续刷着页面。

pp扭得难捱，耐不住内里的骚心，伸出两指缠弄着湿润的舌头，抵着舌根嘬出水声，待到润湿后抽出手指，挂不住的唾液在衣领边垂出银丝，又被殷红的舌尖舔去，但越舔越湿，只能咬上billkin领口，手指往翘着的屁股探去，摸到柔软的粉穴，熟稔地插进了两个指节，再绷起背部，往深入抠挖探弄，顶着前列腺想够到骚心，却越插水越多，越插越知味，像捅开了个口的蜜袋，前后不知足地流着水。

billkin放在腰上的手往下揉捏臀肉，手指在圆润白皙的臀瓣上掐下红色的指痕，宽大的手能覆盖住窄小挺翘的屁股，还坏心思地向穴口挤压，每一次挤压穴口都能感受到手心的颤抖，与此同时，含着东西的穴口还是粘腻腻地流出晶莹的液体，揉挤一下，流出一摊。

“呜呜…老公…”

pp身后含着自己的指节，前端阴茎颤巍巍地硬起，前列腺液蹭着皮带亮晶晶的，他趴在billkin身上战栗着，眼泪汪汪地撒着娇。

这种操控感仿佛就像自己不受控制地操弄自己。

感受到胯下炽热的硬物顶着自己磨蹭，pp哼哼唧唧地用小奶音：“老公…我想吃大胡萝卜。”

说罢抽出湿答答的手指，摇了摇屁股。穴口食髓知味地收缩，堵不住的黏液从会阴往下淌。

billkin完全没有了白天的老实，笑了笑，发暗的眼睛认真地在眼前汗津津的身体上巡逻，然后拍了拍发浪的屁股，道：“老公要开会了，老婆自己玩吧。”说罢加入了会议邀请。

pp瞪大了眼睛，浓密的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，他吸了吸鼻子，哽咽地打了一个哭嗝，手摸上了西装裤下硬挺的阴茎，用自己硬得流水的前端蹭上了裤链，再用热热的手心一起包裹着揉搓。手下的东西越涨越大，隔着裤子像把锋利的肉刃一般顶弄着自己的龟头，诡异难耐的快感涌来，但这还是不够。

抬起了身体，pp跪在地板上，解开了billkin的皮带，带着内裤往下拉，硕大的阴茎弹出，直挺挺地拍在他脸颊上，发出“啪”的一声，在通红的脸颊上留下一道长长的水渍，看着眼前又粗又长的一根，pp手扶住柱根，伸出舌头含了进去，圆润饱满的龟头直接插进了喉咙口，随着吞咽，龟头在窄小的软肉间摩擦吮吸，铃口流出的液体直接流进了喉咙，呛得pp眼角发红，刺激下，生理泪水也淌了下来，一面哭，一面自己饥渴地给爱人做深喉，吸出滋滋水声。

鼻尖浓郁的荷尔蒙气息让pp浑身发软，他跪在办公桌下给人做口活，而面前的人正经地看着屏幕，面不改色。

口水濡湿了柱体，整个舔的露着反光，pp抽出阴茎，大口呼吸着氧气，唇间还有粘腻的银丝拉在对方性器，他继续俯身，舌头舔上了卵蛋，整个含进口中吮吸着。刚刚抽插穴口的湿润手指抚摸上了翘立的柱体，拔葱一般就这唾液自下而上套弄着。粉红的美甲尖端搔刮着马眼，逗弄出一小股水来，再用唇舌舔吸掉。

billkin突然拽住了他的头发，对着自己的阴茎直直地插进了pp口中，龟头直抵喉管又捅又插，舌面简直能清晰的感受到柱体青筋的跳动。

明明billkin的准头好的不得了，这时刻又偏偏对不准，在放浪的口腔里横冲直撞，不时龟头抵着滑腻软肉，给脸颊顶出一个圆形的鸡巴弧度。

看到billkin直接关了电脑，pp一面被弄得满脸泪痕，一面努力地搅弄着舌头取悦对方，喉间呜呜咽咽地叫唤着，同时还有吞咽液体的声音。

感受到嘴里阴茎的跳动，pp抬起头，大声的喘着气，嘴角下巴止不住地往下滴水，摇了摇屁股，抬眼无辜又可怜地看着上方的billkin：“来呀，这才是你鸡巴该呆的地方。”

billkin站起身，裤子松松垮垮的掉到了膝盖，一把揪起pp，让他跪上宽大的办公椅，屁股往外翘着对着自己，扶着阴茎对着泥泞不堪的穴口用力操了进去，整个吞入，直到穴口抵着卵蛋。

pp尖叫了一声，尾调上扬，爽到了骚心，billkin按着屁股，缓缓全部拔出再全部插入，看着pp从屁股一路抖到了肩膀，用力地抽了一巴掌臀尖，看着屁股吃痛地战栗，穴口越绞越紧，紧紧地箍着根部不松口，而穴里的骚肉却是一片泥泞，咕叽地操出水来，又湿又软，根本不用扩张。

“像个荡妇一样，一早就在卫生间插自己了！”billkin掐紧了臀肉，挺着下胯，咬着后槽牙一字一句地戏弄着对方。

pp摊在椅背上嘤嘤地呻吟，没有多余力气去回答他，但言语却不差一字地听了进去，想起洗浴时的扩张，pp耳根红的发烫，但根本来不及羞耻，快感就从尾椎传来，碾压着他的神经。

billkin快速抽查了几下，抵着前列腺射了进去，阴茎拔出来，乳白的黏液也从穴口流出，在粉色的穴上显得淫靡又放浪。pp抬了抬屁股，穴口收缩，好像要把精液吃进去一样。billkin暗骂一声，阴茎丝毫没有软，龟头抵着冒出的精液又插了回去，将他的子子孙孙慢慢地捅到了pp肚子里。

“啊啊…唔…老公好棒…”pp扭着屁股，迎着对方的操干，精液混着着淫水，随着抽插打出白沫，每一下的插入都抵着穴肉深深地操进了穴心，臀瓣被顶出肉浪，在billkin阴茎下弹跳着，再被对方抓住这骚屁股，对着臀尖掌掴，打一掌，叫一声，穴紧一次，深入一下，直到屁股尖儿通红，在雪白的皮肉上充满了施虐感，自己仿佛就像鸡巴套子一样套在身下胀大的阴茎上。

pp胡乱地叫着放浪话，像是被操开了淫窍，整个人抖如筛子。billkin的惩罚跳动着他的神经，又害怕又期待，受虐的快感从心底奇异地升起，每一次掌掴都能让后穴涌出淫水，吸得身体里的阴茎又湿又紧，水淋淋地泡着龟头。

自己仿佛一条母狗一样被压着性交灌精，然而自己还愉悦地摇着屁股，贪婪地渴望肏干，要是有尾巴他可能早就被操得晃起来了。

前方阴茎委委屈屈地翘起，pp伸手想弄，又被billkin强行按住手，只能在真皮座椅上磨蹭出一摊水迹。胸口粉红的乳晕衬着殷红硬挺的乳尖，可爱得紧。billkin另一手伸到pp胸口，揪弄着乳头，按压摩挲着，用指间抠弄着细小的乳孔，弄得越发搔痒。奶音哭唧唧地抱怨，但身体倒是扭得越来越难耐。

pp下巴垫在靠椅上，身后不停歇的抽插操得他身体一阵阵发麻，前端阴茎胀大，马眼一下下收缩着，突然喷出一摊粘稠的精液，还顺着椅背往下淌。

“呜呜…被老公肏射了～”

pp爽得眼睛上翻，伸着舌头大口呼吸，口水从嘴角流出，眼泪弄得睫毛湿漉漉地滴水。

billkin感觉后穴猛绞，热得发烫，他重重挺腰，按着pp硬生生操开了高潮中的肉道，pp被刺激得尖叫不止，嗓音变调，止不住地哆嗦挣扎着，老公、哥哥地呜呜哭着。

腰下用力，billkin爽得后背出了一层薄汗，喘着粗气一下下操弄着肉穴，越来越急促越来越快速，pp被高潮后的插入爽哑了嗓音，只能颤抖着打着哭嗝，软下去的前端背刺激得吐不出东西，只能流出透明的水来。

billkin抽插了几百下，托着pp小腹简直要把他提起，再对着肉穴深深射了进去，灌了对方一肚子精液。

拔出阴茎，手指粘弄了流出的精液，恶趣味地去喂前面那张嘴，pp没了力气，瘫软在椅子上，乖巧地舔弄billkin的手指，再尽数吞下。

第二天早上

“pp我错了”billkin委委屈屈地端着早饭。

pp抱着胳膊，一脸嫌弃，“下次你有种再把工作带到家里你等着瞧。”


End file.
